Unexpecting Strangers
by Charity1
Summary: You never forgot your first taste of love. (Chapter Two!! ;)
1. The Ball

Authors Notes: Here, this story has kept me on edge for the last week trying to plan it all out in my head and then actually _writing_ it. Oh, yes well! Now it's over! Yay!…Onto the next chapter.

I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Sarah, for making this story not suck so much! Thank you Sarah!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters, only the one's I made up of course, Elaine. Only Elaine so far! So, yeah. I only WISH I owned them!

The song to this story is from Anastasia, so, it goes to all the people that own that! Lynn Ahrens, Stephen Flaherty (Where have I heard that last name?) and TCD Music Publishing Inc. Blah, yes, it's theirs. I am just borrowing it!

==

****

Title: Unexpecting Strangers

Author: Charity

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

==

"We were strangers,

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming,

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are,

And I'm suddenly standing,

At the beginning with you."

==

Land sprawled out onto the valley in gigantic rows of plundering hills that stretched for miles on end. Shafts of marvelous light sprinkled the green ground, displaying hidden figures that danced and jigged. Dark, shiftless threads of shadow slanted across the figures and highlighted the area. Quick glitters and pierces of bright sunshine peaked above the treads of water, illuminating the small lake. Little bubbles of air floated to the top of the water; as animals from underneath came up to make an appearance

Wide, brown eyes skittered along the scene of the imagination. Short fingers curled around an item that slid across the paper, making it all pop up and glow. Legs dangled off an ominous boulder that dwelled on the side of the lake, waiting for destruction. Particles of dust were scattered across the air as a perky mouth let out soft exhales of breath.

A dainty hand was lifted to wipe wisps of auburn hair behind petite ears, as a square chin was lifted and tilted to get a better view.

A family of deer stopped to graze the open land, taking in mouthfuls of water at a time. Birds opened their wings wide to soar down to Earth and catch a glimpse of what could have been, of what might be.

Whispers of silk against silk echoed through the silence as the form bent down to pluck a flower from its heavenly abode, turning its life into one of vases and elegant rooms. The flower was swiftly brought to the nose of the occupant, the petals pulling forward as air was taken in to smell its sweet fragrance. A soft sigh was omitted from the stress of the day, blowing the flower petals through the air, winding and twisting like an elegant waltz.

Aesthetic fingertips draped down to the ground, wiggling as a ball of fur pressed its back against them, purring in contentment. They spread slowly and ran down the cat's fur, rubbing its neck with enthusiasm as their owner still gazed longingly at the revealing image of the free lake and its visitors.

A small inaudible gasp came from the girl as she stood quickly, her layers of skirts and petticoats flaring about her hips. _Oh no!_ She groaned mentally as she cursed herself for letting the time slip by her. Her gloved hands dropped silently to her skirts and bunched the fabric within her fingertips, lifting them just an inch above her slipper-clad feet.

The girl ran up the dew covered hill as fast as she could, her breath coming out in short pants, and her auburn hair slipping from it's pins. "Oh!" echoed her hopeless cry as she was lurched forward onto the ground due to a tree stump, her dreadful skirts flying above her head. Her arms braced her weight and lifted her form easily back into balance.

She continued her journey up the hill and through the gardens, her heels _click_-_clanking_ on the brick floors, finally letting the palace, which she called her home, reach her frantic eyes. She stopped short when she reached a large stone door and placed her palms on it, pushing with all her might. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm going to be late_, her thoughts chimed in her mind over and again.

Her small feet jogged down the red lined carpet and through the servant quarters. _"Ladies never jog, they glide,"_ her mother's insistent voice rang in her ears. She didn't preferably care if she did not look like a lady or not; she certainly cared about her life more.

The girl came up short, almost tripping over her own skirt hems. Her arms flared in the air for an instant, before she caught her balance.

A short, plump lady stood in front of the girl, her hands on her bulging hips, her face distorted into a look of annoyance and anger. The girl shifted her feet from side to side. "Hermione! You are late, young lady!"

Hermione took a step toward the her nurse, twin gloved hands clasped together nervously, twisting in a bad habit. "Poppy, I am terribly sorry. I was taking a stroll along the lake, a-and gazing at the scenery. Well, you know me, I have a dreadful tendency to get caught up in the moment, and well-"

Poppy rolled her brown eyes at the girl. "Will you ever learn? What will I do with you? Running off and losing track of time. Happens every day, mind you. Mayhap we should lock you up in that tower of yours-"

"Oh Poppy, no! I will not disobey father again, I swear it!" Hermione ran to Poppy and clasped her fingers around the other woman's hands, pressing hard. Poppy studied the girl's eyes; round and watery, a sliver of fear running through them. A smile tugged at the corner of the older women's lips.

"Oh, for heaven's sake child," said Poppy. She grabbed Hermione's arm and hauled her forcefully forward, dragging her up the stairs to her room.

==

__

Oh drats, thought Hermione as her face twisted into a look of annoyance. _I forgot my sketchbook down by the river. _A soft sigh escaped her lips as she calculated in her head a time that would be best to sneak down and retrieve it.

Today was going to be a busy day, indeed. Her mother had planned a Ball for Hermione's sister, Elaine, to choose a life partner. Naturally, the sisters thought it was rather early to be thinking about these things!_ Choosing to get married at eighteen! _It was, of course, the rightful age, but not for this family. Not for her dear Elaine.

An unladylike grunt fled from her mouth as Lavender tightened her corset, Hermione's ribs almost breaking under the pressure. Delicate fingers gripped the bottom board on her bunk severely, as her eyes squeezed shut in pain. _This is ridiculous_, she thought with a huff of irritation. _Must I be squashed to death, to look presentable?_

"Up," Lavender ordered. Hermione let go of the board and lifted her hands in the air. A dull blue dress was draped over her head, falling nicely into place over her hips and derriere. Lavender placed her hands on Hermione's arms and spun her around, facing the mirror. She then went to work hooking the millions of tiny buttons on the back of the attire.

There was a light knock at the door, and Parvati appeared, ready to do Hermione's hair. In a matter of minutes she scooped it off of her neck and into small, flawless, ringlets.

Hermione's cheeks were pinched, and then she was sent out of the room and into the hall to await her sister's presence. A bright smile lit her face as she spotted Elaine standing next to her own door, her hands clasped and draped in front of her. "Ah, Elaine! You look lovely, as usual."

A pink blush became present on the other girl's cheeks and neck. It highlighted her red hair, also in ringlets. Elaine smiled as her blue eyes twinkled. "Thank you, Hermione. As do you." The two girls entwined arms, then stepped forward to walk down the spiral staircase and into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was Hermione's favorite part of the house, for one reason and one reason only. The ceiling, if you could even call it that, was painted to look like a sky. Millions upon millions of stars were present and glowing on that ceiling, reminding Hermione of a rainy day.

Hermione took a quick glimpse at her sister. She looked like a wreck- eyes darting about, hands twisting together, and biting her lip nervously. Hermione gave her a small squeeze, trying to think of something to cheer her up.

"Hopefully those two boys won't be here again." Her sister gave her a blank look. "The two red heads? The twins? The one's that put the toilet seat's on the stage last time? Remember, Elaine?"

Elaine blinked, and then burst into laughter. "Yes! That was so terribly funny! Father hated it though…" She sobered.

Hermione sighed, hating to see her sister so nervous. She stopped and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear, "It's okay Elaine, don't you worry. You'll find someone."

She smiled.

Both sisters inhaled a deep breath, and took a step into the Ballroom.

==

A snort of laughter escaped Hermione as her dance partner swung her around the room. Her right arm was set lightly on the man's shoulder, as her left hand was caught in between his fingers. A radiant smile lit her face as he twirled her round and round, her skirts flaring out about her legs.

She simply adored his mop of red hair on top of his head. A snicker threatened to bubble up through her every time she glanced at it. And those freckles! They were just the cutest things she had ever seen. Ooh! He _did_ know how to dance!

It was like a dream. A wonderful dream that she knew wouldn't last. Soon, her father would demand the music stopped, and a man would claim her sister. _It's not fair!_ Her mind screamed. _She's _my_ sister, and I want to keep her!_ Letting go of her sister was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done.

The couple continued to waltz around the dance floor, their feet in perfect union. The dance contained many of couples dancing behind one another in a circle. Many arrangements of colors blurred by. It looked exquisite to an observer.

Hermione and her dance partner whirled by a slightly pudgy man talking to a women. He was raising his hand about four feet off the ground and looking concerned. "Have you seen a little boy?" She heard him ask the lady. "My brother, Trevor, about this high? I always loose him at parties like this…"

Hermione stifled a snigger.

__

Oh, this is fun!

She tried not to think of what this ball symbolized, but found it hard. "_Your life's going to change today_" Poppy had told her, and she knew it. She knew it with all her heart and being.

Hermione turned her head to the right to look at her sister, also caught up in a dance with a rather handsome man. Something tugged on her heart as she saw how happy her sister was. Happy just being with this man, this terrible man.

It would be him, it had to be.

Hermione's eyes raked over his tall form, with immediate dislike. His red hair came to about his shoulders, but was tied back by a band. His chin had at least a day's worth of stubble, and his eyes gleamed as he looked down upon her sister. As he twisted around his watch fell out of his pocket. _Odd,_ Hermione thought. _A dragon on a watch? How unusual._

"Miss Hermione? Miss Hermione?"

Hermione blinked and jerked her head in the direction of the man, her hair flopping about her cheeks. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling all right? You look a tad faint." His brown eyes bore into hers as he took hold of her hand and spun her around, then pulled her close.

Hermione nodded, her curls bobbing on her neck. "I'm fine, thank you." She felt a bit dizzy from all this spinning. _When does this dance end? What is it waiting for? Christmas?_

"Well, Miss, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He smiled, and it reminded Hermione of someone she knew, but whom?

She tilted her chin, gazing up at him. "Hello Ron. Ron Weasley."

He laughed. She grinned.

And then it came. The moment that she grew to hate. There was a loud holler, and then the music stopped. The room was bathed in silence, as if an invisible person had thrown a bucket of cold water on each person.

Ron abruptly stopped the dance, and let go of her. Hermione turned on her heel, her skirts rustling about her ankles. She angled her head to look up at the man in front of them all, standing upon a large stage. He was rather short, with curly blonde hair and an old, torn up hat perched upon his head. The hat looked like it has seen better days, tears and rips throughout, and the top seam was gone, making it look like a mouth

The old man cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen…" He began, as Elaine started to walk up on the stage slowly, eyeing Hermione.

A sob threatened to burst from Hermione's throat. _No! Nooo!_ She swayed slightly on her feet, almost loosing her balance. Her brain fogged as the man rattled words on end. This wasn't happening!

Ron put his hands on her shoulders for support she obviously needed. "Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded slowly, her stomach feeling as though it would lurch through her throat. Then it happened. The man Elaine had been dancing with stepped forward. Hermione's heart broke into a million pieces. _No!_

Her hands fumbled for the lining of her skirt as she pivoted around and fled from the room, Ron's whispered objections falling on deaf ears.

She ran through the Great Hall, tears running down her cheeks and spilling off her chin like a small waterfall. Her sobs echoed through the room as she thrust through the small crowd of people in her way. Their cries of panic filled her ears as they tried to stop her, but she pushed on.

Her legs carried her straight to the staircase that led to her room, and she finally collapsed onto it, her head falling on her crossed arms. Her skirts slide down the stairs as her bottom hid the step. _Elaine…Oh Elaine…_ Her shoulders shook as she sobbed with all her heart. _It's not fair…Why is this happening? Oh Elaine!_

She didn't want her sister to go and leave her. She wanted her to stay right where she way so they could play hid and seek around the palace, like they used to…Hermione sobbed harder. "It's not fair…" She whispered into the step, her heart pouring out of her.

"..Miss?" came a deep voice from behind her.

Hermione gasped and shot up straight, her head whipping around to gaze into dazzling green eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Are you okay, Miss?" Those green eyes clouded with concern as the man knelt beside her. Hermione sat speechless. _Who was he?_ His jet black hair fell down to cover his eyes as he looked down at her, his hand seeming to want to reach out and touch her. He was wearing a white shirt that opened at the top, and tan pants that tucked into knee high brown boots. There was a cotton towel thrown about his shoulder. _A servant?_

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine, thank you…" Hermione licked her dry lips as she looked at him. In her mind, she knew it was not polite. She couldn't help it- he was beautiful. A red flush brightened her cheeks at her thoughts.

The man smiled down at her and offered her his hand. Hermione looked at it, then slowly reached out and put her fingers in his. He gripped her fingers and hauled her up.

Hermione's mouth opened to say her thanks, but she tripped on the hem of her skirts and lurched forward, into his arms. "Oh!" came her strangled reply.

The man's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then that wonderful smile lit his face, like the sun lit a cloudy day. His left arm came out round her waist to steady her, as his right arm raised to slowly brush wisps of brown hair behind her ear. The callused pads of his fingertips slid over her cheek, causing an even deeper blush.

His eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth as he started to lower that wonderful head of dark hair. Hermione's eyes widened at his boldness, her heart going aflutter in her chest. _He's going to kiss me! He's going to-_

"HERMIONE ROSE GRANGER!"

Hermione jumped about a mile off the ground at the rude voice. The man's arms abruptly let go of her, making her lose her balance. Her fingers reached out and grabbed the stair rail. "P-Poppy!"

Poppy rushed forward and harshly grabbed hold of Hermione's arm, pulling her down the stairs. "Hermione- I can't believe- Oh my goodness- Harry! Get back to work!"

"But Poppy-" Hermione began, tears filling the back of her eyelids at the humilliation.

"Don't you "but" me, young lady!" Poppy squeezed harder on her arm, making Hermione flinch and almost trip as she was dragged. She took one last desperate look behind her. The man- Harry- was walking slowly up the stairs, glancing her way, grinning.


	2. The Garden

Authors Notes: Here's the second chapter. TADA! Thank you, thank you everyone who reviewed my first chapter! (Even though it sucks. ;) I am very, _very_ upset that Sarah, my wonderful proofreader, couldn't read this story first. She's out of town, or something. ::Sigh:: Oh well. I guess my mess-ups will have to stay the way they are till she gets back! Enjoy!

This story is dedicated to Ai, one of my good friends. She encourages me to write, by saying I am good at it. ;) Thanks, woman. Go read her _fantastic_ stories at "Hurt Pride", that's her Pen name. They are _good_!

Pancakes! Pancakes!

On with the story, I say!

==

No one told me,

I was going to find you

Unexpected,

What you did to me heart

When I lost hope,

You were there to remind me

This is the start.

==

Hermione's feet pounded against the wet ground as she ran through the gardens, dark colors flashing past her eyes as she made her escape. It was hard, of course, to get by Poppy, whom was in one of her 'moods'. Hermione had pushed herself flat against the wall and slid silently down the hall, then broke into a run at the large doors.

Ever since she had met that man- that wonderful, sexy, charming man- Poppy had kept a close eye on her. She had, also, been locked in her room for the remaining of the ball. It was terribly insane, and morally wrong. Why should she have to be punished, just because she met the man of her dreams? The man she was determined to get within her grasp, even if he _was _a servant. Who cares?

Her sister was going away, far away. So who cared about her being in love? The wedding was tomorrow, and then Hermione was going to be left alone, forever.

Her feet came to a halt, as those wide brown eyes snapped across the lake, searching for her sketchbook. The scene of the lake was dark and gloomy. Fog covered most of the water and trees, and clouds loomed overhead, warning those underneath of a rain shower that was yet to come.

__

Hurry, hurry! Hermione scolded mentally, as the sky towered above. She bent down and grasped the book with her fingers, before turning and bolted for the familiar shape of the Zeit Garden.

At that moment the skies opened up and pelted her with rain from above. A small gasp escaped her throat as she flung her arms over her head, trying to stop the rain from hitting her- which was useless. The drops of water kept coming; coating her skirts and making them stick to her legs like glue. Wisps of hair were plastered to her neck and forehead as she hiked up her skirts and ran faster.

Unfortunately she didn't see the rather large pile of water a few feet ahead of her, for when she stepped in it her foot twisted to the side and flew her legs out from underneath her. "AHH!" she screamed in pure agony. It hurt, oh it hurt.

Her bottom teeth came out to bit her lip, trying to hold back any further cries. She mustn't call attention to herself; she wasn't allowed to be out in the first place. _Serves me right, I suppose_, she thought to herself. _Breaking my ankle is my punishment for being disrespectful._

She did not _want_ to break the rules, she was totally against that. But, she needed her sketchbook! At the thought of the thing, she looked down at it. _Great,_ she thought._ Ruined._

Hermione slowly bent over her legs to take a look at her ankle. She couldn't, of course, _tell_ if it was broken. Its not like she had seen many broken bones before- none, actually. Judging from the swelling and black and blue bruise, she made a guess.

Her fingers reached out and grabbed onto a tree limb, trying to pull herself up, but slipped again, and cried out. _Wretched rain!_ she cursed the sky. She huffed in irritation and scraped the stray hairs out of her face. _This is absolutely insane! _With her arms braced beneath her, she pushed herself up, and was surprised when a shadow fell over her and strong hands went around her waist, pulling her up.

When pressure was applied to her ankle, she cried out again, making her mystery person flinch. Her hands flew to strong shoulders, holding herself upright, then lifted her injured leg off the ground.

When she tilted her head up, her eyes flew to her saviors, surprised to see intense green eyes clouded with concern. _Oh my…_, she thought. _It is him. It is Harry!_ When the body attached to those eyes recognized her, a grin lit his face.

"Are you all right, miss?"

"O-oh, yes, thank you. It is just, well, my ankle." She blushed at her words. _Why did I tell him? I am fine!_

Right.

Hermione absolutely refused to receive help from a man. All they want from you is money and children. Well, she wasn't going to give any man the satisfaction of letting them reduce her to nothing.

Unless, they wanted to be punched, of course.

The corners of her lips twitched at her thoughts, as she gazed up at him.

His hands let go of her waist, and he bent down in front of her. With eyes the size of saucers she looked down at him, her hands on his shoulders to support herself. What was he doing!?

Gentle fingers grabbed hold of her leg (that was still in the air) and pushed it to the ground, applying pressure. Hermione screamed and dug her nails in his shoulder, jerking her leg back up.

Harry sighed and stood up. "I fear it might be broken, miss. Or just twisted." He placed his hands over hers and removed them from his shoulders, then draped his arm around her for support. "You'll need to get that looked at as soon a possible, would you mind, if it was me?"

Hermione looked up at him as rain pelted down on their heads. "I-I suppose not."

He smiled at her, his grin making her knees (well, knee) weak. "All right, now. I am going to have to walk us to my room." At her nod, he continued. "You will need to put pressure on it, just for now. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I think so."

He removed his support from her shoulders and she wobbled, then fell. He chuckled down at her and kneeled. "Here, put your arms around my neck." She hesitated, but did as she was told. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers clasping together behind his head. He nodded, then put one arm around her back, and the other underneath her knees.

He hauled her up then started in the direction of his home. Hermione's cheeks were on fire with blush. This was improper! A lady should never be held like this by a man- especially a _servant._ It had just dawned on her, again, that he _was_ a servant. Also, that she would be going to his _house_. She sincerely hoped today was worth is, for she wouldn't live past another one.

When they reached the door Harry asked, "Could you get that please?" He grinned cheekily down at her.

"What? Oh, yes." She reached down and turned the handle, then Harry hit it with his booted toe. He walked right in, his boots clomping on the wood floor.

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of a dinner plate. They almost bulged out of their sockets as she took it all in. On the far-left side there was a small bed, and a stand. On the right side there was a stool with a water basin perched upon it and a mirror just above. A razor and a small can took the only space on the bowl, where a towel was thrown casually across it. There was one window right smack dab in the middle. _Oh dear, _she thought. _This is all?_

Her head turned to look at Harry. His face was forward and she could only see the side of it. His jaw was set in a hard line, and his eyes blazed. Hermione had an itch to read out and run her hand along his jaw, but didn't, of course.

Harry strode over to the bed and twisted her around to gently lay her down on it. She sat up and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. He kneeled beside her and flicked his black hair out of his eyes. "Comfortable?"

"O-oh, yes. Thank you." She stuttered. _God, am I stupid or what? Is that all I can say?_

The next thing she knew he had straightened and moved to a door, which she hadn't seen at first, then disappeared behind it. It was odd, very odd, that he just left without word.

A loud crash and a bellowed "bloody hell!" drifted to Hermione's ears. She gasped and leaned forward, but Harry came strolling out, rubbing his head with a sheepish grin bestowed upon his mouth. In his hands was a big bowl with water filled to the rim. He put the bowl on the floor and held up something- Oh! A blanket! –that he was carrying over his shoulder. The blanket was opened with a snap and draped around her shoulders.

She smiled at him as he knelt in front of her. "This might hurt, miss. But, I am sorry…" With his fingers he held her heal, and gently slipped off her slipper. She gasped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut, so she didn't see his concerned, apologetic look.

He then slowly put her foot into the water and ran the wash cloth down the side of it, bumping over her ankle. Her body jerked and she screamed. Her hands came out and gripped his shoulders, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh… it's okay…" He cooed.

When he was done getting the dirt off her foot, he took it out of the bowl and patted it dry, being careful not to press to hard. Then he rested it gently on the floor and scooted the bowl over. Reaching into the pocket of his pants he pulled out a long piece of cotton, and wrapped it around her foot, this time pressing hard to make sure it didn't move. She cried out again, then bit her lip.

He tucked the last piece into the top and let go of her foot slowly. His head titled up to look at her, a smile playing across his lips. "There, now. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She shook her head, her hair bouncing about on her shoulders. Harry gazed at her face for awhile before leaning up on his knees. The pads of his fingers gently ran across her cheek, wiping away the small drops of water that dripped from her eyes. She sniffed, and then smiled at him, her eyes getting a bid wider by the minute.

The gaze of his eyes traveled from her cheeks to her lips. She gulped, and he sighed. His body leaned forward and he whispered, "Hermione…" against her lips.

Closer…Closer…

"Hermione!"

They both jumped at the sudden voice.

"Where are you? You have better not be in here, child! HERMIONE! I saw your sketchbook outside!"

Poppy! It was Poppy. _Oh, Poppy, no… _Hermione cried in her head. _Not again!_

"Damn, what is _wrong_ with that woman?" Harry sighed in frustration.

"Harry!? Harry, I am coming in!" The door handle turned a notch.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered frantically. "She can't see me in here!"

Harry looked around. "Under the bed," he whispered.


End file.
